I've seen your scars
by Bryony Honeysuckle
Summary: Just a one shot for you all, M to be safe due to the violent theme, kind of. Idek. Enjoy, review and stuff, yeah? I'm awful at summarising.


**A/N: Herrow again, here's something I mushed together while I was supposed to be revising... yeah.~B**

* * *

**I've seen your scars**

A girl was silently sobbing under a tree by the lake. The thick leaves shaded her from the rain that was pelting towards the soggy ground. Her tears were running down her face, slipping past her delicate features and dripping off her nose. The sky was a dark grey and the wind crashed through her bushy hair that was covering her small face. She rubbed her arms, shivering; brushing against her many cuts and bruises. She touched one on her wrist that was still bleeding, so she took of her tie and wrapped it around the deep cut that remained. She shuddered as her perpetrators menacing ice blue eyes flashed across her vision. She sobbed harder as she heard the slaps and whips that echoed around her ears and in her memory.

A boy was also outside on that rainy evening. He ran his hand through his silky hair as he stormed through the grounds. He wanted to break away from the crowds; he was determined to be himself and not someone who was a puppet to his superiors. Sighing, he headed towards the lake, determined to escape somehow.

The girl stopped crying, realising that she had no tears left to release. She looked down at her ripped tights and the purple bruises that peeked out of the holes caused by that monster. She didn't realise that being a decent girlfriend was so hard work. She didn't know that there was a book of love that you had to follow and that the man was always in charge, and he was allowed to beat you if you were in the wrong. She sighed. She was so glad she ended it, but the beating she got before she left was by far the worst.

The boy approached the trees that surrounded the lake and headed towards the edge. He could hear someone moving near the tree. He moved to the side then saw a girl sitting by the tall oak closest to the body of water. She was hunched over but he could see a rip in the back of her robes, revealing the snow white of her shirt and... blood? He stared, and then squinted, trying to see more. He noted that her tights were ripped too and she was trying to apply some concealer to her legs. _She's hiding something_ he thought as he slipped closer.

She looked up and saw a figure moving amongst the trees. She jumped with shock and pulled her robes around her to try and hide her secrets, tucking her legs up against her chest. The figure moved closer, and she could distinguish that it was a boy, quite tall, his shirt sodden from the rain so that it clung to his muscular chest. His tie was loosely looped around his neck, but she couldn't work out the colour which would signify his house. As long as it wasn't him.

He noticed she wasn't showing any signs of movement, therefore he moved directly towards her. He pushed his hair away from his face which was dripping with cold rain. He reached the lone tree and slid down the bark until he was directly next to her. She looked at him and gasped.

"You?!" she squeaked, curling up further into a ball.

"I've seen your scars," He replied shortly. "He did it didn't he?" He asked her, more gently this time. She nodded, releasing her legs a little, wiping her eyes with her hand. Her sleeve slipped up her arm and he mentally shuddered as her grotesque cuts and bruises tainted her perfect skin. She noticed this and quickly pulled down her sleeve. "You don't need him." The boy whispered. "You need someone who knows you're beautiful, someone who knows you're smart. You need someone who can show you what a proper relationship should be." His voice bounced around her ears, and the girl raised her innocent brown eyes to gaze into his cool grey ones. "We both need change, and we've both been waiting far too long." He continued, taking in the warmth and love that he could see in her eyes. He scooted closer and touched her chin, tilting it up slightly. She shivered at his touch, sending sparks of electricity down her spine. He brushed his lips across hers, trying to convey a silent vow that he would care for her onto her lips. She responded, gently kissing back as she placed her hand in his silky hair. They slowly separated, looking into each others eyes, both filled with hope and longing.

"Do you want me to help you Hermione?"  
"Please, Draco."


End file.
